Xiao Family
History The Xiao family has an extremely special existence in the whole continent. This family is not any weaker than the six great families in the world today. But the Xiao family is able to distance itself from the royal family and yet receive benefits from all of the different nations. Besides that, the Xiao family’s wealth is publicly recognized as the first in the world. Furthermore, it is publicly known that their wealth was slowly accumulated through ordinary business means and a result of many generations of hard work." .the Xiao family head is called Xiao FengHan, great with skill and strategy. In the past, he roamed around the continent and was a life-and-death brother to your grandfather, Ling Zhan. Due to the fact that your grandfather had saved his life many times, the both of them were extremely close. Your pre-planned marriage was probably a doing of the both of them."The Xiao family had begun to change its main dealings 30 years ago from the civilian to the military industry. From then on, the Xiao family specialized in the dealings of armors and weapons. It was also from that time on when the Xiao family established its standing as the world’s wealthiest family!" "The wealth of the Xiao’s family can be easily explained with a single point. Currently, there are seven empires in the continent. Of the arms in the Star Falling Empire, Heaven’s Blessing Empire, Burning Phoenix Empire and our own empire, at least half of them were purchased from the Xiao family! As for the other three empires, there were at least 30 percent bought from the Xiao family." However, the Xiao family was indeed extremely bold. They actually dared to give up on all other businesses and specialize in the dealings of armor and weapons, which is a big taboo of an industry! You have to know, this industry is something which every empire would covet after. If any of the seven empires in the continent absorbs the Xiao family, they would definitely have the capabilities to unite the whole continent! Such an attraction was something which no empire would be able to resist Of course there are many people who want a piece of them. You have to know, there were 11 empires in this continent 25 years ago. But now, there are only seven left. The four empires which disappeared were the ones who wanted a piece of this meat."It is not that they do not wish to unify the continent. It is because they are already the target of many powerhouses! If they were to take any action, it would also become their ending. Even the four empires from back then did not form an alliance to attack together. Instead, they fought individually. The Xiao family had only defended against a single wave of attacks from them. Following which, the other nations had attacked together to destroy them. Just from this point alone, it can be seen that while the Xiao family had the ability to protect itself, it was still far from unifying the continent." "Besides that, it is said that the first leader of the Xiao family, Xiao ChengYun, was a reincarnated celestial. He was adept in divination with many peculiar abilities. Before he died, he had performed divination for the Xiao family and left behind a will: If the Xiao family were to continue with its business, the foundations of the Xiao family would not perish. But if it were to have any ambitions to unify the continent, the whole family would be wiped out for sure!" Xiao FengHan felt extremely awkward; he knew this old lady and the three of them had ventured through the continent when they were younger. Xiao FengHan was not afraid of anything in the world but was only extremely respectful towards this old lady. There was once when Xiao FengHan was heavily injured and this sister-in-law of his had saved him from thousands of enemy troops. Only after taking care of him for a full seven days was he finally saved from the brink of death. In Xiao FengHan’s heart, Ling Zhan and his wife were extremely important to him! Now that he saw his sister-in-law go through such proper ceremonies with him, he could not help but be flustered and his face turned red. Members # the Xiao family head =Xiao FengHan ch ch 28 # # Xiao YanXue = little princess of the Xiao family ch 28 #